Thrust
by xXTacNaynYaYXx
Summary: Thrust. The force that pushes something forward. 'Hey, Butch... would you mind teaching me all that sh*t' He thought for a moment, before his eyes gazed over me with lust. Of coarse, if he was going to help me, there was going to be a catch. Knowing Butch, I think I knew what the catch was... Butchercup one-shot. Rated M for... sex. Smut. Lemon. Reds: Gravity. Blues: Friction.


**Thrust**

**It's been a couple of centuries since Friction. Just joking, but it has been a while since I've wrote an erotica. There's been family business all up in mah life and tragic shizz. It's okay though. It's very rare I write erotica, since I'm not always dirty minded. Wow... did I just say that? Yeah, well. I'm always drawing and... uh... drawing than writing, which is... not balanced. I must have 20% writing a week and 80% drawing... because drawing. Well, it's the story you've all been waiting for. The Greens. Yep. Because they are... I dunno... the... how to put it... 'badass' of the groups... (Well, Buttercup isn't bad, but you know what I mean) they are easier for erotica for me. Because everyone portrays an older Butch as a sex crazed maniac that has sex 24/7. And Buttercup... is just Buttercup. Which makes it easy for me.**

**YOU ARE ABOUT TO CROSS THE M RATED LINE. YOU ARE NOW ABOUT TO CROSS THE M RATED LINE. YOU ARE ABOUT TO CROSS THE M RATED LINE.**

**Buttercup**

I strode along the corridor of the school, not giving craps that I was going to be late for class. Blossom would of screamed at me if I got another fail in a class. Which I already do. But I do get 'A's! Just... only for Sports and Food Class. And maybe a little bit of Biology. Only because I can name all the parts of the body that move. Because I'm always doing it. Hey! It's not my fault every other class is boring as shit. Blame the classes for being boring. So now I'm _meant _to be heading my way to Science. Which is a class that sucks. Unless you get to blow up stuff. Which you don't right now, because we're doing stupid ASS FORCES! It's so gay! It's _that_ gay, that it offends Justin Beiber. And Chris Colfer. The only difference between JB and Chris is that Chris is way cooler. For the sake of Bloss not going to rip me apart if I fail the forces test, I'm going to sneak my way to the library to save my ass from the snobby teacher that teaches shit all. So I'm still on my way when what's-his-face comes up to me like:

''Hey! What's up, Buttercup?'' Which, to my dismay, I don't like, because it rhymes with my name. I roll my eyes and answer with what I say:

''Your dick. Like it always is, you man-whore.''

''Well, stop staring at it, like you want some.'' HA! I actually laughed out loud at that. ''No. Seriously. It even has a warning sign that says 'WARNING! Choking hazard!''' And he burst out, laughing like he was high.

''Isn't that sign for small things?'' My turn to burst out laughing. I love it when we exchange dirty jokes about how large/small his dick is and how he ain't gettin' some of me. He was still smirking even after I said something to kill his ego.

''I _was_ going to tell you a joke about my dick... buuuut... it's too long!'' Okay, I couldn't help, but snicker at that. Of coarse, me being Buttercup, I back talked him.

''I _was_ going to tell a joke about my pussy, but... you won't get it!'' His face was priceless. I burst out laughing yet once more.

''Huh. Lies. You know I'm going to get it sooner or later.'' He smirked yet again.

''In your wet dreams... literally.'' I added. ''What are you doing here, anyways, _Jojo_?'' What? It _is_ school.

''I could ask you the same question, _Utonium_.'' I loved how we called each other by our surnames. It's fuckin' hilarious.

''Skippin' class.'' I answered, blissfully. Ahhh! Not learning feels so good!

''Oooh, you naughty girl. I think someone needs to be punished...'' He winked teasingly. I punched him in the arm, like a dude.

'''The Hell is wrong with you?''

''Meh. Horny.''

''Like always.''

''What are you skippin' anyways?'' I turned to him. He was... curious?

''Uh... Science.'' I answered.

''Wow. Same. I already know all the shit that comes that teacher's mouth. She drills this... so called 'knowledge' into your brains. Which isn't good for my brain, ya know.''

''Wait. You're telling me you know all about Forces?'' He gave a single nod. ''Ha! Bullshit.''

''That's what you think. You don't know what it's like having someone 'force' words into your brain... no pun intended.'' I snickered. Hey... maybe if he taught me about them, I won't fail my te- No! What am I thinking!? Butch?! Teaching me? *sigh* Hmm... am I actually considering it? Well, it's either that... or I die of Bloss rage. Well, there's a lot of stuff I haven't done in life yet, so I don't want to die. Well, here goes nothing.

''H-hey, Butch...?'' Crap. He sensed my timidness. ''Um... would you mind... teaching me... about that shit?'' Well, that was OOC of me. He's only another asshole in this school. I didn't have to be shy, just. He thought about it for a moment. I smiled sheepishly and hopefully that he would help.

''I dunno...'' I threw my arms in the air in frustration.

''Ugh! But, _Buuuuuuutch_! I'm your Best _Frenemy_! It's not _faaaaaair_!'' I whined. I know my childishness annoyed the shit out of him. He considered it again, but then, something on his face startled me. It was his idea smirk... oh no... anything but the idea smirk... He then faced me.

''Fine.'' I waited for the rest. I knew there was more. He was silent, though. I gulped and took a deep breath.

''I know there' more, Butch. What's the catch?''

''I don't know what your talking abou-''

''Don't bullshit me, Butch. _What's the catch_?'' I said a little harder. He circled me.

''If I get you ready for your test and shit... would you do this one thing for me?'' I licked my lips, before replying.

''It's sex, isn't it?''

''Heh. You know me too well.'' I gulped. Sure, I'm not a virgin, but... sex with _him_? He's... he's like an incubus! He's basically the Devil of Sex! He'll drive me into Lust! But then again... I don't want to end up in Summer School.

''I... Um... fine...'' I said, shamefully. I know this is wrong, but I'm just absolutely desperate to pass my Forces exam. I felt his arm wrap around my waist.

''Greeeeat! Let's go to D25. It's empty right now.'' He dragged me towards to room and we entered. I immediately locked the door behind us. He was sitting on a desk looking up at the ceiling as if he were deep in thought.

''So! Anyways. Thrust is the force that pushes something forward! Like my dick going into a-''

''Are you serious right now?!'' I exclaimed.

''Heheh. Sorry. Anyways. That's basically Thrust.'' He turned his body towards me. ''Thrust is accompanied by Friction. They're are balanced and it's usually when an item is on the ground.'' He slipped off of the desk, making it clash into another, loudly, which startled me. He walked closer to me. ''Would you like me to demonstrate?'' The way he walked and talked made me want to say 'Yes', but I knew what he meant by 'demonstrate'. Before I knew it, I was swept off of my feet, literally and placed onto two desks placed together. On top on me was the cocky basta- Bitch! Before I could retaliate, he started to massage my thigh and lick my neck. Okay, that felt hot and good, but... but...

He then slid his strong hand up my school uniform skirt and into my boxers. Oh shit... ''That's... th-that's sensitive!'' I whispered.

''Yeah. I know. Exactly why I'm gonna fuck it good and hard...'' He whispered into my ear. I shivered. I was getting wetter by the moment. Him whispering naughty things in my ear didn't help. He trailed his other hand along my stomach and up my shirt. He aggressively grabbed my breast.

''A-ah! *pant pant* Ooohh...'' I was starting to wriggle at his alluring touch. He then started to squeeze, play with and just plain torture my breasts.

''Mmm... damn, Buttercup. You were hiding these beautiful things from me all this time? Heh. Well, not now.'' He kept playing with me and eventually he knelt in front of me. My shirt was undone, so my bra was the only thing keeping my chest decent. I was red as a beet and he looked down at me with lust. Like he always does. He pulled down my underwear and pushed my bra up, so my boobs were visible to him now. He pushed my legs apart even more and I was just laying there, heating up and waiting for him to make me feel like a woman. Except he didn't pull his trousers down. Instead, he leaned down and lifted my skirt up even more and started to eat me out. I shivered as his warm, wet tongue made contact with my pussy lips. He started from the bottom to the top, slowly making his tongue move in a little at a time. I felt my cunt shivering at his wet tongue moving into me. I moaned his name and whimpered, wanting more than his tongue. His tongue moved around, deep inside of me.

''Oh my God! Butch! *pant pant* I'm... I'm gonna...'' I warned him. He slowly started to stop. He removed his tongue and licked his lips.

''Not bad... not bad. Now for the main part.'' I shivered again. That... was hot. He sat on top of me, straddled my hips and unzipped his bottoms. Once those came off, he removed his boxers and out came his pride and joy. I felt the urge to jump him and fuck him myself but we had a deal.

''My God...'' I said, admiring the size.

''I know.'' The ego maniac said. He positioned his dick and it was softly pushing at my entrance. ''Right, so thrust is the force that pushes something forward... like so.'' I thought he was going to enter slowly, but instead, he slammed it into me, hard, making me scream in pleasure. He immediately started to buck his hips making his large cock penetrate my very tight pussy. He held my hips to support.

''Hot damn, gurl... you're really... tight...'' I was too much in pleasure to retort back, so I let it go. My walls felt like they were perfectly wrapping around his size and I felt like ripping apart. My hands were running through his raven, spiky hair

''Ah! Ah! Ah yes! OhmyGod, Yes! Butch! Oh my God!'' He, again, squeezed my breast, making me squeal. He was slamming it into me, showing me no mercy. I was close to an orgasm and I felt that he was too. ''Butch! I'm... I'm coming! Y-you're gonna make me come! Ah! AH! OH YES! :D'' And like that, I came. I screamed loudly, letting my juices flow down our sweaty bodies. He came a minute after me, letting his hot semen flow into me. After that, he released himself from me and I was left feeling empty. I sat up, slowly, barely having any energy. Butch was already dressed and he barely looked like he actually had sex at all. I used all the force I could to lift myself up and sit up straight. He was like his teacher. Drilling knowledge into my brain. Now, I _have_ to past the test!

''Thanks...''

''Anytime.''

* * *

I quickly gotten myself together after the bell had rang. I walked with Butch to our siblings' little group. They had been chatting about something I barely heard. Sex must be effecting my powers. As soon as we walked close, they went silent and turned to us. Blossom opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she saw me. She looked me up and down. I felt a little... weird... I seriously hoped she wasn't checking me out.

''Huh. Classroom sex. Yep. It's _totally _not obvious, Buttercup.'' She said, grabbing a brush from her bag and continuing to brush my... possible sex hair. Damn him for not telling me. Everyone else was snickering and Butch was standing there like nothing was happening around him. How does he look so neat after sex?! After Blossom brushed my hair, she did my top button and remade my tie. Princess then came up to us and spotted me. She gasped and ran over to me.

''What do you want, Morbucks?'' I asked. She shooed Blossom to the side, which she complied with a strange face. Princess then... licked me. Making the others silent and possibly giving the boys, boners. I was frozen as she removed herself from me. She licked her lips and looked to the side for a while as if in thought. I hated how she had no shame in doing those kind of things.

''You're covered in Butch's sweat.'' I blushed, harshly. Wait a minute...

''H-how did you know it was Butch's sweat?!'' I asked, half scared and half disgusted.

''He's a man-whore.''

''You're a slut!'' Butch countered to her. I blushed even harder when everyone started to laugh again. GAAAAAH! I'll show them, when I pass my test...

* * *

Everyone was sitting down at a table in the cafeteria. When I say everyone, I mean everyone. Everyone as in Harry Pitt, Princess Morbucks, the RRB, my sisters, Elmer, Mitch, Robin, Mike, you name it. I simpered and made my way towards them with confidence in my walk. Bubbles noticed me and waved me over. Everyone turned to look at me as I stopped at the table and slammed down a test paper. They all raised their eyebrows at it. On it, was a bold lettered 'A+' on the front in red.

''Wanna get down and gimme a blowjob, bitches? Who's laughin' now?'' I said, smugly.

''Yay! You did it, Buttercup!'' Bubbles congratulated me.

''Well, it just goes to show... sex can help you learn!'' Butch added.

**Haha! The last part isn't true, but that's how Butch is. The Butch being neat and tidy after sex thing? That's because Butch has had so much sex, that he can get dressed and no one can even tell that he's had sex. I'm also starting some new one-shots that are totally thought from inspiration. If inspiration didn't exist, I wouldn't be doing all this. And the PPNKG one with lots of other villains is still in progress, so once I've finished with that, I'll post the first progress. I think I'll call it... Um.. something. Which is full of sex. Of coarse.**


End file.
